Fear Him
by GlaswegianSweetheart
Summary: Bryce was locked away now that he has been awakened the city will burn from his pain..


Keryan McQuaid was a mother to three sons, Bryce, Alex, Shaun each of them different than the other, Alex and Shaun were both older but not as bold as Bryce, Alex and Shaun were a year apart but Bryce was ten years apart leaving him in the hands of his father; a terrible man, a filthy scumbag and a cheater of life.

Keryan had died after giving birth to Bryce complaining that something was wrong and she could feel it, she never managed to hold Bryce as she died with her arms out reaching for her son but the father moved Bryce away, the sadness in her eyes as she looked in horror then everything ended for her.

Alex and Shaun had been giving new names as they moved from Aberston to Still Island, a remote place hidden from any map and has been covered in debris, the father had set up a company to earn money as he was a known scientist known as H.W, his full name never been revealed even to his sons, after months of employing he decided to open facilities over the world mainly America.

His sons, Alex and Shaun had moved away from Still Island as it became boring for them and moved to Fairpoint a lively city full of bars and clubs to keep there moods going feeling sad that they had to leave Bryce under orders of there father.

Bryce was now seven and confused as to why he had a wire stuck into him and a needle poking into him, afraid and sore he asked them to stop but they never, huffing aloud he asked them again but they told him to be quiet, looking over to his dad for support but his dad only huffed and walked out the room, a sudden sharp pain made Bryce cry out, the lights breaking and a fire starting around him.

They screamed as Bryce jumped down from the table as he stared at them, skin melting off and the room blowing up but the was fine, his dad marched up to him giving him a slap on the head telling him to stop.

But he never did..

He crawled inside peoples dreams, creating illusions that weren't there as he became tired of the needles in his skin and the orders he had to follow so he left the room and decided to go outside towards the swing he found, far up the hill where the facility was, the grass burning under his feet as he swung softly, a teddybear in his hand as the wind moved slowly.

He could see the birds fly above him the clouds breaking due to their wings, he hummed to himself the tune of his music box he was giving by his brother, his dad locked it away saying that it was distracting him from his job, he didn't want to have that job so he swung harder hoping he would lift off and fly away, the blood on his feet and jeans stuck as he could hear planes pass by and the city that was across from him.

He knew that he was in a lonely island, only him and his dad lived here the employees lived in the city, feeling lonely he hugged his teddy he was at the main facility, P.O, again a name never said aloud.

"He's dangerous!" An angered voice said as a hand slammed the table, papers going everywhere.

"He's upset and in pain, leave him be!" Bryce's father said with an equal angered voice as he stood up, the chair falling over as he looked out the window he could see the bloody and burned footprints of Bryce.

"He's killed your employees, burned them to the ground and skinned them, tell me that isn't dangerous!? He isn't upset and in pain, he knows what he is doing, i had Deanna tell

me that he was in her dreams, haunting her!" The man growled as he also stood up from his chair walking beside Bryce's father, an upset look on his face.

"You know what to do.." A steady hand rested on Bryce's father shoulder, Father turned slightly to look into the mans eyes then turning his head back to see Bryce swinging on his swing.

"Your asking me to lock away my son" Father said sadly as he shrugged off the man's hand and leaving the room as he went into the main hall, pointing too two solider nodding for them to follow him.

Father made his way up the hill with shaky legs, the air misty and the wind colder as he made it too the top of the hill he stood beside his son who smiled and jumped off the swing.

"Take him to the vault"

Bryce looked up at his dad, as he was grabbed by the arms by the soldiers who pulled him back down the hill, dropping his teddy as he was forcefully shoved down, his cries loud in the air as he struggled against them he was thrown inside a round chamber, then it closed and everything went black..

Its been years since Bryce was locked away and Father had ran in fear, now P.P was re-opened everything turned for the worse.

"Listen up boys, we have a job to do Holiday has issued us to go check the old Casey Building on 24th street,Chuck was killed not long ago after the opening of P.P" Tyler, aka Wildcat shouted through the radio as he drove around to the building letting the soldiers out one by one.

"New guy! Ryan is it?"

Ryan turned his head to look at the small male asking his name, he nodded as he fixed the ammo belt around his waist and fixed his gun.

"Yeah, yeah it is, what's yours kid?" Ryan asked as the truck came to a stop, standing up he fixed his armour and picked up an extra pistol just incase.

"Names Jonathan , i just started last week" Jonathan smiled as he jumped out the truck with Ryan, the dark night made it worse as the street they were on was abandoned after someone moved in and caused chaos.

"So who's the guy were after?" Ryan took small steps inside the house already smelling the dead body of Chuck but pushed it by as he went through the house with Jonathan behind him, the lights breaking and the doors creaking open.

"We're looking for an Alex McQuaid, brother to Shaun and Bryce, a cannibal in fact, he has another name but not many use it" Jonathan replied back about five minutes later as he walked through the double doors that refused to open but instead got pushed into a long corridor, the lights blaring as he walked forwards but got pushed back again, finally making it to the end he saw a small boy in the corner crying as he whispered.

"I hate you daddy.."

Jonathan gasped as he found himself back at the double doors and Ryan was shouting in his face, Jonathan gaining some reality stood up as he grabbed out his radio.

"L-Luke?" Jonathan stuttered but grabbed his gun as he heard movement upstairs and motioned for Ryan to follow him.

"Yeah?" Luke answered with confusion in his voice.

Jonathan breathed loudly into his radio mic.

"Bryce is out.."

 **Can you guess what game this is based on?**


End file.
